A die is polyhedral object used for generating random numbers or other symbols, used in association with games or gambling. A die or a plurality of dice is thrown or rolled so that the sides of the polyhedron move about until the die or dice comes to rest. At rest, the polyhedral then indicates the generated number, numbers, symbol, or symbols. Games traditionally employing the use of dice include board games, tabletop games such as backgammon, and gambling games such as craps and sic bo.
The use of dice in games can be enhanced by relating the generated number, numbers, symbol, or symbols, to one or more aspects of game play. Traditionally game sellers have packaged dice with differentiating features such as colors, number of sides, markings, or other features. For example, a board game might include red dice for use in one aspect of game play and white dice for another aspect. Another example might be a game including dice with numbers indicated on the faces for use in one aspect of play and dice with, a number of symbols or colors for another aspect of game play.
The surface cm which dice are rolled and surrounding area can impact the roll results. Dice can also damage objects on or proximate to the surfaces on which they are rolled. The surfaces on which dice or rolled or objects proximate to the roll location can also damage dice.